Change is Inevitable: Memorial Day
by westcoastseabee
Summary: A deleted scene from Change is Inevitable where Spencer speaks about Memorial Day. This work draws on information from the story Change is Inevitable. Though it can be read as a stand alone story, aspects might not make sense without the background. Mentioned Hotch/Reid relationship.


The crowd wasn't very large, most people had elected to spend the government holiday at home with their families instead of at the office. However, given the conditions, it was a good crowd. All of the announcements for the event had said that uniforms were welcome to be worn and as a result there was an eclectic combination of military uniforms, business suits, and even a few daring men and women in far more casual attire. Aaron was one of those dressed in a business suit but knew that Spencer had been forced to come in uniform as he had been selected to speak at the Memorial Day event.

Aaron hadn't yet seen Spencer but knew he was somewhere in the crowd. He was anxious to see his boyfriend and take him home to et out of formal clothes and relax. However, the ceremony had not even started yet. As if reading his mind, the director of the FBI opened the ceremony with a few words before introducing the first of several speakers. After what seemed like an eternity, Spencer was introduced and started to make his way forward.

Aaron's breath caught in his throat when he saw Spencer walk out towards the small podium. The young man was absolutely stunning as he walked in front of the crowd. Aaron was well aware of how the young man had begun to fill out as a result of his time on crutches, lots of PT, and simply growing up. Still, the changes were highlighted in a spectacular fashion by his uniform. The crisp white fabric didn't wash out the pale young man but rather seemed to highlight the creaminess of his complexion. His shoulders seemed impossibly broad given how the tailored jacket nipped in at his waist to show the perfect and slim figure. His hair fell in chestnut waves to tease along his collar in what was surely an out of regulations haircut but which drew attention to the elegant neck wrapped in the mandarin collar of the uniform. There weren't a lot of decorations to the uniform. What decorations there were seemed all the more powerful for how few there were. The stark black and gold shoulder boards displayed his rank and made his shoulders seem even larger. The gold of the buttons drew a line directly from the sharply contoured face down to hips. The buttons and his warfare pin gleamed in the early summer light, catching Aaron's attention.

He smirked as he looked at his ridiculously good looking boyfriend standing before the crowd. Years ago, when he and Haley had been dating she had forced him to watch the movie 'An Officer and a Gentleman" starring Richard Gere. Haley, as it turns out, had a bit of a thing for the actor and had even suggested that they do some role play in the bedroom with Aaron cast as the young Ensign. In a stunning turn of events, it was Aaron who had secured the hot, young, Naval Officer that Haley had lusted after. Shaking his head at how sexual his thoughts had turned, he reminded himself that now was not the time to be leering at the young man, he needed to focus on what was being said.

"Remembering those who have fallen in defense of our country, our freedoms, and ourselves is not a new concept. Memorial Day, or Decoration Day as it was originally known, started in an unorganized fashion back in the 1860s as those who had given their lives during the Civil War were remembered with decorated graves. By 1882, the name of the day had changed but the intent had not. Even then, the holiday has changed and grown with the country. It wasn't until 1971 that the day that we now celebrate reached its current form. Still, no matter what it was called or when it was celebrated, the day has remained an opportunity for us to remember those who have died in defense of our country.

While the day is usually reserved for remembering those who served in the armed forces, I would be remiss if I didn't mention our FBI brethren who have also given their lives. Every day that we come to work here we pass by the Wall or Honor and remember those 66 agents and professional staff who gave their lives to an adversary or in the line of duty. Those names resonate with us not just because of their actions, but because they were our friends, our colleagues, our family.

Since the Revolutionary war more than 1.3 million men and women have given their lives to preserve our freedoms here and abroad. We might never have known them personally but we share a bond with them that can never be broken. They too are our friends, our colleagues, and our family. We are bound together in the willingness to give our everything to protect others, to promote peace and democracy, and to make the world a safer place. Though we will likely never be called upon to do so, our desire to put ourselves on that front line is proof enough that good will always triumph.

General George S Patton once said "It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died. Rather we should thank God that such men lived." We all owe much to the men and women who have given their lives in the line of duty, whether as service members, law enforcement, or emergency personnel. I for one will always endeavor to remember their sacrifice as I go through life, doing my best to ensure that their lives were not given in vain."

It was short. It wasn't nearly as full of random facts as Aaron had expected. In its simplicity it spoke volumes. Aaron hadn't prayed in a long time, but he had the sudden urge to say a small prayer in gratitude. He watched as Spencer turned to salute the flag behind him while the solemn sound of taps filled the air. It was in that moment that Aaron came to realize that Spencer had changed since joining the Navy. Where once it had been about the flashy uniform and glory, it was now about living up to the uniform and those that had worn it before him. For a second time that day, Aaron's breath was taken away at the humility of that and the selflessness of those of whom Spencer spoke, those who gave themselves to keep peace and freedom here and around the world.


End file.
